As used herein, “weapon” refers to a hand-held gun, and generally to a long gun having a stock for generally gripping the weapon and a barrel for discharging a projectile. Such a weapon may be broken down into any of several component parts for storage and/or transport in a system in accordance with the present invention.
The military, police forces, and security companies use various types of weapons, including but not limited to handguns, shotguns, semi-automatic rifles, assault rifles, machine guns, and grenade launchers. Storage of these weapons may include placing the weapons within a container, such as a rack, cart, cabinet, or case, referred to herein generally as “containers”. Such containers may be transported from one location to another with the weapons contained therein.
In a static environment, stored weapons may shift in place due to weight and shape of the stored weapons. In a moving environment, such as during transport or when racks or cabinets are placed on a high density mobile aisle storage system, movement can cause the weapons to shift and become displaced. Therefore, it is desirable that weapons are safely secured within a container to prevent damage to the weapons, to their surroundings, and to humans; and to facilitate storage and transport of large numbers of disparate weapons.
Because the military, police forces, and security companies may have need for many different types of weapons at a single time, it is highly desirable that the various types of weapons be securely stored and easily available within a single container.
What is needed is a system for storage and transport of weapons wherein various types of weapons can be securely stored within a single container.
It is a primary object of the invention to safely and securely store and transport weapons.